Undaunted
• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • |ai_chars = • • • • • • • • |ref_chars = Brenda Longknife • Edward Longknife • Rita Nuu-Longknife • Henry Smythe-Peterwald XIII • Phil Taussig • Beni Sr |pub_year = 2009 |pub_city = New York |pub_by = Ace Books |isbn = 978-1-101-14891-4 (eBook) |number = 07 |series = Kris Longknife |prev = |next = }} Undaunted is the seventh book in he Kris Longknife Series. It recounts Kris Longknife's adventures as a lieutenant of the Royal United Societies Navy. After passing through a jump, encounters an Iteeche death ball. Also present are two Greenfield Confederacy cruisers firing at the death ball and narrowly missing Wasp. Nelly wants to fire on the cruisers to protect Cara. Kris turns off Nelly. The cruisers comply with Kris's demand that they cease fire and leave the system. The Iteeche vessel responds to the hail sent by Wasp and the sender identifies himself as Ron'sum'Pin'sum'We qu Chap'sum'We (Ron'sum'Pin'sum'We qu Chap'sum'We is a Chosen whose Chooser is Roth'sum'We'sum'Quin qu Chap'sum'We). He demands a face-to-face meeting with Kris and she agrees to allow him to come aboard her ship. After boarding "Ron" tells Kris that he was chosen from scum pond and raised on land to be a messenger to King Raymond I and that his message is for Ray's ears only. Kris transports Ron to Wardhaven by way of Alien 1. Ray agrees to meet with Ron, who tells him that a threat has arisen in the galaxy which could endanger both Humans and Iteeche; ships sent to unexplored star systems are disappearing. After the meeting, Admiral Maurice Crossenshield attempts to steal Nelly from Kris. While Wasp is in port at Wardhaven, Nelly spends a significant amount of Kris's money to purchase parts for nine computers that she thinks of as her children. Drago and mFumbo return theirs after having nightmares; Jack also has nightmares, but keeps Sal. Ray then reveals a potential revolution on Texarkana and sends Kris, her staff, Wasp and the Iteeche to that planet. Upon arrival, one of the Iteeche steals a landing craft and descends to the planet, thereby disclosing their presence in Human space. On Texarkana, Kris barely survives an assassination attempt on a local man. Nelly is almost destroyed and comes as close as a machine can come to a nervous breakdown. After Wasp returns to Wardhaven, King Raymond tells Kris he can not help the Iteeche without more information. He gives Kris command of a patrol squadron and Mac McMorrison promotes her to lieutenant commander. Kris confronts Crossenshield about his conduct but he only laughs. McMorrison tells Kris that the ships in her squadron, beside Wasp, are (Phil Taussig), USS Dauntless (Jack Campbell) and USS Surprise. Kris meets with Sandy Santiago and Winston Spencer to talk about Longknifes; she tells them about the Iteeche and the threat to both civilizations. Planets Appeared *Alien 1 *Chance *Texarkana *Wardhaven Mentioned *Greenfield *New Eden *New Jerusalem *Pandemonium Vessels * Technology *Smart Metal *Jump Points